Ganjil
by Winter Bells
Summary: Nakatsu terus meyakini dirinya bahwa perasaan ini tak patut ia rasakan. Ashiya adalah teman, tidak lebih. Tapi ini tak bisa disangkal lagi. Oneshot. Slash. RnR please?


Disclaimer: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e jelas bukan kepunyaan saya. Hanazakari no Kimitachi e murni milik Hisaya Nakajo. Tak ada maksud meraup materiil sedikitpun.

Warning: modifikasi Canon, maybe OoC, Oneshot, shounen-ai.

Tidak suka? Lebih baik jangan dipaksa membaca. Karena hanya akan menimbulkan konflik. :)

Enjoy, guys!

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ganjil<strong>

Oleh: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p>Ganjil. Perasaan ini sangatlah aneh. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meyakini diriku sendiri bahwa perasaan ini tak patut kurasakan. Ini, ini tak lazim dan—yeah, aku tak menginginkannya. Tapi, tapi mengapa perasaan ini terus menjadi hantu setiap waktu yang kulewati. Terus meronta-ronta agar aku yakin akan perasaan ini. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh mengikuti kata hati yang sangat ganjil ini. Dia lebih pantas menjadi temanku saja, tidak lebih. Aku, Shuichi Nakatsu, bukanlah seorang gay!<p>

"AKU BUKAN GAY!" Sekali lagi—ah entah berapa kali, gonggongan ini terus membahana di kantin asrama. Membuat orang-orang yang sedang asyik menikmati sushi malah memfokuskan lensa mata dan pandangan mereka ke arah pemuda satu ini. Heboh, menyebalkan, _annoying_, _baka_—itulah pendapat atau buah pikiran dari segelintir orang yang terganggu dengan teriakan pemuda err… aneh satu ini.

"Te-tenanglah Nakatsu! K-kau kenapa?" Salah satu pemuda dari kerumunan orang di kantin—dan berada tepat di depan pemuda yang barusan teriak ini, mencoba menenangkannya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki teman yang baru dikenalnya ini, bukan gay? Siapa yang bilang dia gay? Aneh—batin Ashiya.

Melihat mulut Nakatsu _belepotan_ makanan yang baru saja ia makan, Ashiya langsung membilas bibir tipi situ dengan tisu yang berada di tangannya, dengan lembut. Secara tak langsung itu mengakibatkan kedua bola mata mereka saling beradu. Menatap satu sama lain. Belum lagi Nakatsu sadar dari fantasinya, ia sudah dibawa pergi ke alam fantasi lagi karena telah menatap kedua lensa mata indah milik Ashiya. Dia cantik—batin Nakatsu dengan cengiran tipis di bibirnya.

T-tunggu? Apa yang barusan kubilang? D-dia kan cowok? Kok cantik? Dan apa perasaan ini? Ke-kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar saat dekat dengannya?

"TIDAKK!" Nakatsu langsung lari ke luar kantin—berusaha menghindar dari Ashiya. Di lain pihak, Ashiya tambah kebingungan dengan pemuda itu. Satu yang ia tangkap dari Nakatsu, aneh. Pemuda yang aneh. Tak pernah sedikitpun pikiran bahwa Nakatsu ternyata memiliki rasa terhadapnya, yah… karena dia masihlah polos dan belum terpikir jauh sampai ke sana. Karena ia tahu, tidak ada cowok gay di Osaka Gakuen. Hem.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Gawat! Aku kesiangan! _Shit_!" Melihat jam wekernya yang telah menunjuk angka tujuh, tanpa cap-cip-cup Nakatsu langsung loncat dari atas kasurnya melesat menuju kamar mandi. Terkunci, sial. Siapa yang masih di dalam kamar mandi pada jam segini? _Hell_, bukankah hanya dirinya yang selalu terlambat bangun? Oh, pasti pintu ini rusak. Tak seperti biasanya.

Duagh. Pintu itu akhirnya terdorong ke dalam.

"AAAA!"

"HUWAAA!"

Teriakan saling bersautan dari sisi luar dan dalam kamar mandi. Tak disangka dan tak diduga-duga, orang yang berada di dalam tak lain dan tak bukan, seorang pemuda yang membuat jati dirinya goyah, membuat napsu cintanya sedikit menyimpang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mizuki Ashiya. Pemuda itu dalam keadaan err… tanpa busana? Yah, begitulah tampaknya. Setidaknya pemuda itu berbalik arah ke sisi lain, sehingga kedua bola mata Nakatsu hanya menangkap bagian tubuh belakang Ashiya. Kalau tidak, oh entah apa yang bakal terjadi. Mungkin status asli seorang Mizuki Ashiya akan terbongkar. Yah, itu pikiran dari pihak Ashiya. Tapi, dari pihak Nakatsu, ia akan berpikir lain. Pikiran yang seharusnya tak ia pikirkan.

"Aku masih normal, aku seorang pria sejati, imanku masih kuat, iya, imanku masih kuat. Aku tak akan tergoda," Dengan keadaan mulut bergetar, muka tertutup dengan kedua tangan, Nakatsu mencoba meyakini dirinya kembali. Ah, tak cukup kejadian memalukan di kantin, kenapa terjadi di sini juga.

Kulitnya mulus juga—eh? Sekali lagi, pikiran ganjil terlintas di otak Nakatsu. A-apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Oh tidak, apa yang terjadi denganku?—Nakatsu membatin.

"N-Nakatsu, a-apa yang kau lakukan? Bi-bisakah kau mengambilkan handuk di sebelahmu?" Terdengar suara pelan dari sisi dalam kamar mandi, membuatnya tersentak. Pemuda itu menyuruhnya untuk memberikan handuk yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Dengan keadaan muka masih ditutup dengan satu tangan, Nakatsu meraih handuk itu dengan tangannya yang lain. Tak berani sedikitpun melihat—bahkan melirik ke sisi dalam kamar mandi itu. Entahlah, ia takut imannya tak cukup kuat. Dan yeah, bisa-bisa hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

"I-ini," Dengan keadaan tangan bergetar ia mencoba melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Saat tangan lain menerima handuk itu, entah apa yang merasuki Nakatsu, ia memberi celah di antara jari jemarinya. Membuat matanya dapat mengintip ke luar. Kulitnya putih, ia langsing. Ah, apa yang istimewa?

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Ashiya. Di lain pihak, Ashiya sebenarnya sangat was-was, kalau saja tadi dia terlambat sepersekian detik untuk berbalik badan, ah, rahasianya akan terbongkar.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan berdua di situ?" Tiba-tiba dari sisi luar kamar mandi, muncul sesosok bayang manusia, Izumi Sano. Ia tampak terheran-heran sambil memperhatikan Nakatsu bersama Ashiya yang hanya dalam keadaan memakai handuk. Sepintas, pikiran negatif melintas di benaknya. "Jangan-jangan—"

"TIDAK! AKU BUKAN GAY! TIDAK!" Kalau saja Nakatsu memberitahu ia akan berteriak, maka Ashiya dan Sano memiliki kesempatan untuk menyumbat lubang telinga mereka. Oh _God_, andaikan ada penghargaan untuk orang dengan suara terkeras, maka itu pantas diberikan kepada Nakatsu. Yah, Sano dan Ashiya hanya bisa _speechless_ melihat pemuda itu berteriak seraya lari ke luar dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Satu yang menjadi terlintas di pikiran Sano dan Ashiya, 'dia kenapa?'. Terutama Sano, bukankah hal yang wajar bila dua cowok mandi bersama. Apalagi di asrama yang isinya gerombolan cowok ingusan. Ah, hanya saja Sano heran kenapa Nakatsu begitu tegang di dalam kamar mandi tadi. Bukankah mereka dulu pernah mandi bersama karena terlambat bangun? Dan biasa-biasa saja tuh.

Oh ya, satu lagi yang membuat Sano bertanya-tanya, 'kenapa Ashiya memakai handuk sampai dada?' Hal yang tabu bagi seorang cowok melihat cowok lain memakai handuk sampai situ. Patut dicurigakan. Tapi yah, mungkin saja Ashiya memiliki kurap yang memalukan di dadanya sehingga ia memakai sampai situ. Ah, sudahlah. Sejak kapan seorang Sano berpikiran sampai seperti ini? _annoying_.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Untuk apa kau bawa aku kemari, Nakatsu?" tanya Ashiya saat ia dan Nakatsu hanya duduk terdiam di halaman belakang asrama. Hanya berdua. Ah, Ashiya benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran Nakatsu. Ia melihat pemuda itu terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat tegang. Ada apa dengannya? Katanya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting. Apalagi menyangkut dirinya sendiri.

"A-Ashiya—" Bagai menunggu sembako yang tak kunjung diberikan, akhirnya Nakatsu mengeluarkan suara. Tapi terputus sejenak. "—se-sepertinya, a-aku… err…" Pemuda itu menghentikan obrolannya, lagi. Memainkan jari-jemarinya, berharap dapat mengurangi kegugupan yang tengah menyerangnya.

"—menyukaimu,"

Hening.

Sekali lagi, hening.

Dua kali lagi, hening.

Tak ada suara. Hanya lantunan simponi dari sekumpulan jangkrik di antara rerumputan di sebrang sana. Mengingat hari sudah mulai senja, itu wajar.

"Maaf. Aku tau ini tak wajar. Aku tau ini menyimpang. Tapi… aku tak dapat menyangkalnya lagi. A-aku menyukaimu, Ashiya. Maaf." Nakatsu meraih tangan kanan Ashiya, namun ia lepaskan lagi.

Ashiya hanya memberikan respon terdiam. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sangat sedih menatap Nakatsu. Ia seperti membohongi pemuda polos ini—ah tidak, ini benar-benar membohongi dirinya. Andai Nakatsu tau bahwa ia adalah seorang perempuan, apa respon darinya? Marah, kesal, diam, tak ada respon? Entahlah, ini membuat Ashiya risau.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"A-aku minta maaf, Nakatsu. Sumpah, aku minta maaf,"

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura menjadi seorang pria? Apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya?"

"A-aku—"

"Kau jahat, Ashiya. Kau telah membohongiku, membohongi kami semua." Nakatsu beranjak pergi menjauhi Ashiya. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Dari belakang Ashiya menarik tangan pemuda itu dan lebih parahnya, ia memberikan ciuman di bibir tipis Nakatsu. Terkejut. Tentu saja Nakatsu terkejut. Entahlah, rasa ini sama saja seperti sewaktu Ashiya masih menjadi seorang cowok. Satu hal yang baru saja ia ketahui, ia bukanlah seorang gay. Tapi ia mencintai Ashiya baik dalam kemasan laki-laki maupun perempuan.

"Maaf," Ashiya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, kalau kau mau menjadi… pacarku," Untuk kali ini, Nakatsu seperti tak menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia sekarang lebih berani.

"Maaf, Nakatsu. Maaf. Tapi, hatiku sudah disinggahi Sano terlebih dahulu. Maaf,"

Hening. Rasanya dirinya dihujani ribuan pisau. Sakit. Tapi apa boleh buat, Nakatsu tak dapat memaksakan perasaan orang lain. Ia ikhlas. Tapi bukan berarti ia mundur. Ia akan terus mendapatkan hati Ashiya. Dan yeah, setidaknya ia telah mendapatkan ciuman Ashiya lebih dulu daripada Sano.

.

.

.: **E N D** :.

Kritik, saran, konkrit? Sangat diharapkan dan diterima. So, review? :3


End file.
